


"I want a hug."

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened after the 1st Seirin-Kaijou practice match. Kuroko is still giving Kise the cold shoulder, and needs comfort in the form of Kagami Taiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I want a hug."

"Please get off my shoulders, Kise-kun," Kuroko says as frigidly as possible, "You’re heavy."

Pouting, the blond removed his appendage only to settle into a backwards version of a hug. Kuroko can practically *hear* Kise’s grin. “I don’t wannaaaaaa.” The blond whined as he tightened his grip. “Kurokocchi’s soft and cute, I wanna hugguah-“

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a pained groan. Kise promptly release Kuroko, holding onto the abdomen that Kurokocchi had previously mercilessly jabbed his elbow at. Weeping crocodile tears, he whined, “That’s mean, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko ignored this.

It’s only when ice-blue eyes landed on a redheaded figure - Kagami - did Kuroko’s expression soften from its previous harsh tension.

As swiftly and as quietly as his namesake (“Phantom Sixth Man”), Kuroko disappeared from Kise’s sight. It was only the irritated and surprised shout from Kagami that alerted Kise to Kuroko’s whereabouts.

“What the-?! Kuroko! Stop scaring me like that!”

“But I was here all along.”

Kagami seemed to bite his angry retort, used to his partner’s strange quirks. He took to staring at Kuroko, interest (and wariness) piqued by the contemplative look Kuroko wore.

“I want a hu-.” Before those words left his mouth, Kuroko was hugging him. Without having to decipher Kuroko’s muffled words, Kagami understood his partner’s demand.

Raising a split eyebrow, he awkwardly patted Kuroko’s back.

“Kurokocchiiiiiiii!!! If you want a hug, you should’ve just as-“

The tussle of pale-blue hair shifted. Most probably, Kagami thinks, Kuroko is glaring and pushing Kise away.

Kagami awkwardly patted his partner’s back once more.


End file.
